1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus using magnetic power.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, attention is highly concentrated on ecology, and a lot of technologies are proposed concerning the saving energy, the natural energy and energy accumulation.
However, there is no driving apparatuses are proposed of saving-energy-type or energy-accumulation-type with controlling magnetic shield body.
As a magnetic shield, body, silicon steel and Fe—Ni are known which introduces most of magnetic fluxes into inside due to extremely high magnetic permeability when they are positioned within a magnetic field. Therefore, devices such as CRT (cathode ray tube) etc. which should be prevented from magnetic influences are covered by a magnetic shield body so that the magnetic flux does not reach the devices.
The magnetic shield body can control the magnetic field existing as a potential and it is expected that a driving power can be generated by much less energy comparing with a means for generating power by field generation.